Back again
by Ezza-xx
Summary: Elizabeth Rose Wright had to leave her home and sweetheart once war broke out across England. Now she's back and there is nothing to stop her. Will Arthur still be there or is there a man unrecognisable shaped by war staring back at her? OC/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

It was sunset in Birmingham and Elizabeth Rose Wright was inhaling inhaling the last bit of her cigarette after a 6 hour train journey from Scotland. She checked the clock mounted in the tower. It was almost 10pm. It had been a draining day with the train stopping twice for restroom breaks, indoor plumbing on a train would be godsend, and listening to the screaming children of the higher class when the nursing maids could not handle the infants needs. So very glad to be off the train.

Stubbing out the last of the cigarette and inhaling the Smoggy coal filled air Elizabeth thought back to the last time she had been at this station, getting on the train to the Scottish Highlands after her father had been shipped off to war, waiting for her Sweetheart and realising that he wouldn't be coming with her. Everything had changed after that.

Shaking off the memories and raising a leather gloved hand she hailed down the first taxi in site

'Where you off to love?" The middle aged taxi driver asked whilst loading her case and bag into the boot

"The Garrison please" Elizabeth climbed into the cab, slamming the rusted door behind her preparing herself for the journey that would take her home.

'Right love, no problem"

The forty minute journey passed with the soft sounds of Nick Lucas through the tuned radio and the occasional chatter from the driver. By the end of the Journey she had learnt that the Driver - Michael Garder - was most certainly a Peaky Blinder, he had two daughters 11 and 16 and a son at 9 years old - he wanted to be a train driver and coaxed his father into buying him a model train for his birthday just passed - and his wife worked as a local seamstress.

"That'll be 20 Shillings love"

Handing over a pound note to the driver "Keep the change"

"Thank you Ma'am, here let me get your bags"

Running round to open the door and retrieve your belongings after the hefty tip that you'd just left the driver.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Small Heath Ma'am and don't forget if you ever need a stitchin up our Maggie with gladly elp you out"

"Thank you Michael and Its glad to be back"

And with that the taxi driver sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside the Garrison all of the memories she had tried so hard to forget over the past 6 years rushed back. Her and John running around the joint playing Peaky Blinders, Arthur swinging her around by ankles because she wanted so hard to know what it felt like to fly, Tommy stealing her first kiss in the shrouded alley around the back notorious for the escapades between lady of the nights and their paying customers, Aunt Poll and Ada dancing on the bar, Finn being born in the shrug and finally the last ever moment her father held her before being drafted out to the godforsaken war where it claimed his life forcing her to uproot all that she had known and moving to live with her fathers aunt and uncle in the highlands. Her mother had died during childbirth and with pneumonia claiming her grandparents lives when she was 5 there was no other choice to be had.

Taking a deep breath bringing herself back to present, heart pounding as she prepared herself for the reactions of the three main men left in her life, wondering how they'd changed after coming back from the war that had finished not 9 months ago - She knew they had definitely came back in one piece physically at least, Aunt Poll tried to write every month or so to keep her updated with the ongoings and in the hope of persuading her to come back and getting them in line - it had been 6 years since she had seen them all at the tender age of 13, now just about to turn 20 a lot had changed.

Whilst standing there infront of the lively pub Elizabeth had failed to notice the woman heading towards her in a red favoured dress and black shrug, most defiantly taking note of the young woman standing outside her nephews pub with a suitcase and bag

"Can I help you" A cold voice cut into the night making the young woman jump

Turning to face the owner, the young girls blue eyes widened in shock, of course it would be her luck that Aunt Poll finds her outside. Still with her mass of curls and with the confidence to make a grown man weep. The years had worked in the older woman favour who still looked the same as the day Elizabeth left.

"ye…" Clearing your voice from the shock " Yes sorry, ehmm, I'm looking for a Polly Grey, apparently she visits this pub for her nightly fucks and I've been told to find her here dancing on the bar tops"

The woman's face quickly turned from cold indifference to burning outrage, as she raised her hand to slap this girl across the face, the young woman suddenly burst out laughing

"Come on Aunt Poll, have I really changed that much or have the years turned you blind to not recognise your favourite little buttercup?"

Poll stood there in shock, not believing the words coming out of her mouth, that the young woman standing in front of her was the young girl she raised. The last time she had laid eyes on her she was just thirteen years old, a pig tailed baby faced sweet little girl. Now the 5"6 young woman stands in front of her dressed with the latest London fashion, bright blue eyes rimmed with kohl and ruby red lips. A slim waste and not an inch of baby fat in sight with clear skin and long black flowing hair just reaching her hips. This girl was no longer the baby she remembered, she was a stunning young woman.

'Aunt Poll?" Elizabeth questioned, not knowing the family matriarch to be this shocked or quiet in the years she had know her

'You… Oh get over here you little shit!' Sweeping her into a bone crushing hug. Still not believing the young girl to be here and her little Elizabeth.

Pulling back the woman cupped the young girls face placing a kiss on her forehead

'What the fuck are you doing back 'ere? 'Ow could you not tell me you're comin' back? Come on get your arse through those doors its fucking freezing" Picking up the case lying forgotten on the ground Poll dragged the young woman towards the doors she had spent the last 10 minutes preparing herself to walk through

'I missed home Poll, there's only so much horse shit you can tread in and chickens cockling at the break of fucking dawn you can take before enough is enough. Answer two, I decided to come back last week and the letter would have taken another week to get here, so why not deliver the message in person! And I knew your beautiful face would have turned up around this time so why I decided to wait for you, no matter how cold it is" She cheekily answered with a wink

Poll looked back with a laugh and retorted 'Just you wait till the boys see you, you're not getting any sleep tonight I'm warning you now! And I made your room up last week I had a feeling you were coming back'

'Talking with the spirits again Poll?'

'They haven't let me down yet Eliza, so why stop now?'

The boys in question were Polly's blood nephews - Sons of her departed Sister - Arthur 30, Thomas 28, John 23 and Finn Shelby at the young age of 10 with their sister Ada Shelby 21. Also known as Birminghams very own Peaky Blinders.

The doors swung open and instantly the Hubble of celebrations stopped, all eyes turned to look at the two women as they walked through the parted path on the sticky floor. The barman eyes instantly locked onto one of he faces

' Well if it ain't Lil Lizzie Ro! 'ad enough of sheep shearin?'

'Hilarious Harry, I've missed you too' Smirking as she walked past

'Carry on as you were lads' Harry bellowed to the customers

And Instantly with that message the crowd livened up again, this time without the drunken singing but with the instant murmur that Elizabeth Wright is back in town.

Going to the shrug that is strictly off limits to anyone that isn't family or friends of the notorious leaders of the Peaky Blinders

Polly stepped in first

'Right listen ere and listen close I'm not going to repeat myself again'

'What are you on about now Pol?'

Elizabeth heard Tommy question, his voice instantly not at all recognisable to the young woman hiding. Gone was the crackly teenage voice of the boy she once knew, replaced with deep strong bass of a man.

'I said Listen Tommy, not ask Fuckin questions. Now behind this door is someone I want you to meet, when they step through I want no questions, no shouting and no fucking guns. Clear?'

'Well fucking get on with it then!' Arthur as impatient as ever Elizabeth thought chucking to herself

'Shut the fuck up Arthur'

The door creaked as Polly slowly pulled the door open revealing the person behind. Elizabeth stepped forward glancing fleetingly at Polly with eyes full of mischief and a smirk. Slowly pulling off the hat covering half her face. Looking at Arthurs face with a smile, she took a deep breath.

'Ello Boys'


End file.
